With advance of display technology, touch control techniques are widely used in various types of display panels. Generally, there are two technical schemes to realize touch control functions of display panels. In one technical scheme, touch control panel and display panel are manufactured independently, and then the touch control panel is attached to an upper surface of the display panel, thus producing an integrated touch control panel. However, this technical scheme increases thickness of the touch control panel and requires an additional attachment process. In the other technical scheme, touch control electrodes are formed on a thin-film encapsulation layer of the display panel, to realize touch control functions of display panels.
However, for the touch control panel produced by forming touch control electrode structures on a thin-film encapsulation layer of the display panels, it is by formation of conductive bridge that electrical connection between electrodes is established. These conductive bridges are of a stripe structure having small area, therefore areas at two ends of a conductive bridge, where it contacts electrodes, are small as well. This causes high connection resistance or open circuit, thus decreasing touch sensitivity, increasing RC delay, and decreasing signal-to-noise ratio.